


Fragile Balance

by Teri



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, MacGyver (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-09-11
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Fragile Balance. Jack & mini-Jack decide that creating a new identity for the younger appearing Jack is best left to them rather than the Air Force. The only hitch? They need someone to play Mom & she has a secret of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MacGyver Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not associated with any of the owners or creators of Lois & Clark, MacGyver, or Stargate. No harm is intended to the copyright holders. This story was written entirely for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.
> 
> Author's Note: This is a "Jack?" story, but you need not have read the first one. This is not the direct sequel I promised either. The only thing you need to know is that Jack and MacGyver ARE the same person.

If there is one thing I have learned, it is that life is a balancing act. Sometimes, we have things well balanced. More often than not, it is a fragile balance. Of course, little gray aliens are notoriously famous for upsetting the balance, but sometimes, old friends, my old friends, aren't any better.

"" "" "" "" ""

Chapter 1: Planning to be MacGyver

Jack walked into his house, into the living room, past his clone, and into the kitchen. It hit him after a moment that he had just walked past his clone.

Jack walked back out and took a look at him. "Ah, thought we weren't going to do the contact thing?"

"And leave this whole mess in the hands of the Air Force? Where the NID could pick up a mention of it at anytime? No, thank you. They set me up, but . . . " He shrugged looking at his older counter part his expression saying you know exactly what I am trying to say here. "If I have to have a new identity, I thought we could set it up ourselves. Make sure it is done right?"

"Point." Jack gave in and sat down across from, ah, himself. The last thing he wanted was for the NID to get wind of this mess.

"I thought we could use Phoenix Foundation resources." Here the clone hedged a little. "I, ah, also thought. Well, since I can't be me and I can't be Jack Jr., well, I thought that if I can't be an O'Neill maybe . . . ."

"Oh for, just spit it out!"

"I could be a MacGyver."

"What?" Not what he was expecting to hear, although in retrospect, perhaps he should have expected to hear just that.

"I want to be MacGyver." The clone persisted.

"I know I, we, whatever, look younger dressed as Mac, but for crying out loud not that young!" Jack really hated the idea.

"I know. I thought I could be the son of MacGyver." He was determined.

"That would be SAM Malloy, my son. You remember him?"

"Stop being an ass, Jack."

"Now, you sound like Daniel."

"I never had his perspective before. The outside looking in."

Jack just glared at the mini-version of himself.

"Look. Letting me be another son of MacGyver is perfect. I still get to feel like I am a part of my own life and best of all I can still keep in touch with SAM." The clone looked at the original version. "You don't honestly think I could have the memories I do, your memories, and not want to keep in touch with him?"

"No, I guess not." Jack relented, picturing himself in the other's position.

"Maybe I could even keep an eye on Pete. I know I, you, we have been worried about him."

"Yeah." Jack took a deep breath. "I suppose it could work."

The clone smiled.

"Fine, I guess if we are going to make this work we need to be able to be in the same room together." Jack gave in. He had to admit, it was better than any other plan, not that he liked it. No, he didn't like it one bit. "Let's get some chow and we can work on a plan. Just don't start calling me Dad."

"Sure thing, Pops!"

"I believe in corporal punishment, SON." He threatened half-heartedly.

"" "" "" "" ""

A little while later, while the pair were eating they continued to discuss the plan.

"You know. This would all work better if there was a real live living or deceased woman that we could list as my mother." The clone pointed out.

"Yeah, but . . . " Jack shrugged as if to say I don't have a clue who.

"Me, either."

"Look, Jack, ah, Mac, no." Jack had his best-confused look on, the one he usually used on Carter when she was explaining things he understood perfectly but shouldn't have a clue about. Only this time, he really was confused. "Look we've got to get you a name. Homer?" Nah, he shook his head slightly that wasn't right either.

"I was thinking about that." The clone confessed. "Do you remember what Mom used to call Dad?"

"Honey?"

The clone glared at Jack.

Jack enjoyed the show. Is that how he looked when he glared? Cool. "Ah, James?"

"Well, yeah," the clone rolled his eyes, "but for short."

"Ah, she called him Jay, didn't she?"

"Yeap, I was thinking I could live with that." The clone took a deep breath. "James Jackson MacGyver - Jay."

"Naming yourself for Dad and Harry, maybe even a little Daniel. Not an Angus in sight," Jack smiled. "Sweet. I like it."

"Thought you would." Jay smiled. "We do think alike after all."

"Good, cause I have an idea for your mother."

Jay looked up at the other man slightly worried because of the look on his face. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Oh, probably not." Jack smiled.

"Who?"

Jack's smile got wider, but he didn't answer the question.

"Aw, come on?"

"Well, since we walk alike, and talk alike, and at times even think alike, why don't you tell me . . ."

Jay thought about it a moment then a look of enlightenment fell on his features followed quickly by the color draining from his cheeks. "You aren't really thinking what I think you are thinking?"

"Ya, think?"

"We don't know how to get a hold of her." He protested rather half-heartedly since he knew that between the two of them, they could find her in less than five minutes.

"You are forgetting that she sent us a Christmas card care of the Foundation with her phone number. Just been too busy to call. Seems like now is the perfect time." Jack grinned. This was fun.

"Well, we can trust her." Jay was coming around to the idea.

Jack smiled. "Not like she is an N.I.D. plant."

"She's not smart enough." Jay groused although he didn't really mean it. "Think she will go for it?"

"Yeah."

"What will you tell her? 'Hi, honey. Guess what I have another long lost kid and even better I want you to claim it.' Oh, or better yet. 'Well you know how I always get mixed up in weird stuff, well, I did it again and now I am 15 and want you to be my Mom.'" Jay made a face. "I think that will go over like a lead balloon."

"I like number 2." Jack said seriously as he shuffled through his papers looking for her phone number. "Although, I think it will work better if you make with the puppy dog eyes expression. Girls like that."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." Jack looked up. "Look, I found her number."

"You are out of your mind." Jay was a picture of disbelief.

"So, Carter and Daniel keep saying."

Jay agreed. "Well, they are way smarter than you."

Jack picked up the phone and dialed the number.

After it rang three times, a familiar voice came across the phone. "What?" The manner and tone of the voice didn't seem like her, but it sure sounded like her.

"Penny? Penny Parker?"


	2. Penny for Your Thoughts

Chapter 2: Penny for your thoughts

"Penny? Penny Parker?"

"MacGYVER?" The voice almost squealed on the other end.

"Been a while."

Penny was thrilled to hear from him. "I can't believe it. It has been almost like you fell off the planet."

"Sort of like that," Jack grinned. Jay who was listening in tried not to laugh as Jack pulled the phone away.

"Your tone. Is something wrong? You didn't call just to say 'Hi' did you?" Penny's voice sounded like she was pouting.

"Actually, I have a big favor. Something I can only trust with you."

He had her full attention now. "Name it MacGyver. You know that."

"Thanks, Penny." He took a deep breath. This was his idea and it was the right one. "Can we meet in person?"

"Sure."

"Where are you?"

"Metropolis."

"Really, then we aren't far." Jack thought about where they should meet for a moment. "Do you remember Harry's old cabin in Colorado?"

"Sure."

"Can we meet there?" He asked his tone hopeful.

"I can be there in a few hours."

"Thanks, Penny."

Jay watched as Jack hung-up the phone.

"So, she's coming?" Jay asked.

"Yesirubetcha."

Penny put the phone down and reached to put her earring back on.

"Honey, who was on the phone and where are you going?" A man asked as he walked up behind Penny and gave her a hug.

"That was MacGyver. I told you about him, right?"

The man nodded.

"Well, he needs a favor and asked me to meet him at his cabin in Colorado."

"Okay," he answered. "I guess we are going to Colorado." He smiled before he tilted his head slightly distracted.

He started to say something, but she smiled. "I know. I know. It's a job for Superman. Get going."

Clark Kent smiled and spun into his suit. "Thanks. I'll catch-up to you."

"Be careful, Clark."

"You too, Lois."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lois was driving in the middle of the night, to some cabin in Colorado. Why? Because MacGyver asked her too. There was very little that she wouldn't do for him. He was the only man she ever completely trusted before Clark, although, she had never been completely honest with him.

He knew her as Penny Parker, aspiring actress. It was a persona that she used a lot when she was chasing down stories in the old days. No one ever gave the vapid brunette a second glance and she was able to get away with a lot. Playing dumb meant people underestimated her, which meant she got her story. She didn't think MacGyver would understand the virtue of playing dumb. No, Mac never played dumb a day in his life. It was why she never told him the truth.

She almost told him a number of times, but she just never could do it. He was such a good guy and she really didn't want him to think she had taken advantage of him to get a story, even if she had, maybe.

It had been years since she saw him last. People change in less time than that. She certainly had. She had met Clark, settled down a bit, and very few people still called her 'Mad Dog'.

Maybe it was time to tell him the truth? She knew that what hurt most about finding out Clark's secret, was thinking he didn't trust her enough to tell her and she would always have the fear that if she hadn't found out on her own he never would have told her. Her own secret withheld from a good and trusted friend was part of the reason she forgave Clark his secret so quickly. If Mac was going to trust her with this big problem, maybe she needed to show she trusted him and tell him the truth.

Now, she had a choice to make. Who would show up at the door? Penny Parker or Lois Lane?


End file.
